The International Workshop on HIV & Women is an important and highly relevant educational opportunity for addressing inequality and gender parity in HIV research, management and care. Progressively, the field of HIV in women has identified a need for special platforms dedicated to addressing the specific and unmet needs of women whose lives are affected by HIV. Through data sharing, discussion of the latest findings from different disciplines, and strong community and minority representation, the International Workshop on HIV & Women provides a unique framework on this often-overlooked subject. The Specific Aims of this workshop are to: 1) Facilitate an unbiased and scientific evidence?based exchange of knowledge regarding HIV and women's health and promote dissemination and successful translation into practice of new knowledge regarding HIV in women; 2) Foster new and lasting cross-disciplinary partnerships and collaborations between researchers in the field of HIV and women's health in order to improve knowledge sharing, with the end goal of improving the quality of life and live span among women living with HIV globally; 3) Attract, showcase, support and maintain new, early career, and underrepresented investigators to this multidisciplinary area of research. The Educational Objectives of this meeting are to: A) Review and interpret the latest scientific results related to improving the quality of life and care among women living with HIV; B) Highlight the challenges and opportunities facing women living with HIV through different life phases; C) Understand HIV prevention strategies for women; D) Identify gaps in the field of HIV and women and develop new concepts for research and care strategies; E) Inform the community about the impact of HIV on women's health, including mental health and social behavioral changes associated with HIV status. Design and Methods: The International Workshop on HIV & Women will take place in the United States of America over a 2 days period, at a location that is easily accessed by both national and international delegates. The program will include plenary lectures, oral abstract presentations, a poster sessions and panel discussions. The program will provide ample time for formal and informal networking and discussion amongst the delegates during the poster session and meal breaks. Young investigators and underrepresented delegates will be supported with travel scholarships when possible.